


More Than Enough

by Neonplanet_doughnut12



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m shit at this, M/M, Paranoia, Pining, Pining Ethan, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Showers, Slow Dancing, Unrequited Love, Wow, bad language, cute I hope?, cuteness, i dunno, im bad at tagging too, ok, pining Benji, safe houses, this ship tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonplanet_doughnut12/pseuds/Neonplanet_doughnut12
Summary: After Ethan’s cover gets blown on a mission, he and Benji have to spen the night in a safe house in St Petersburg. Ethan is paranoid, but Benji calms him down.





	1. Chapter 1

Ethan was paranoid. He could feel the sick feeling inching its way through his veins, consuming his body, consuming his thoughts, consuming his feelings. Fear. He had felt it many times before, too many to count, and each time seemed worse than the last. His eyes checked the locks on the door again, the gun on the table next to him, the bolted windows, and he swallowed. It all looked okay. It looked fine- like any normal house.  
‘ _See. Perfectly safe_.’ He reasoned.

Except they _weren’t_ safe, and this _wasn’t_ a normal house. It was a safe house deep in the city of St Petersburg, and they were hiding from an international weapons and technology dealer. After some mistakes On Ethan’s part, she had discovered Ethan for who he really was, not a client, but a member of the IMF. As soon as he knew that his cover had been royally fucked, Ethan had grabbed Benji from the office he had been in- (He had posed as Ethan’s ‘secretary’, and really rather enjoyed playing around with all the software available from the dealer) and had ran, quite literally with Benji huffing slightly after him while hugging his beloved laptop to his chest, all the way to the city center, where they both disappeared. The safe house was temporary, and would only be used for one night until Benji could find a way out of the country without leaving any traces. So far, it didn’t look good.

“Any progress?” Ethan asked the man in question, sitting forward in the old chair.  
“Mmmm. Maybe. I think there may be a British agent who could help us, but she would take a day to get here. That’s one day longer than we were expecting.” Benji frowned, worrying his bottom lip.  
“One day longer for him to find us.” Ethan finished, breathing out and rubbing his face with sweating hands. Benji’s glasses were glowing with the reflection of his laptop, and he was curled up underneath multiple blankets in some sort of sofa. Had the situation not been so stressful, Ethan would have marvelled at how cute the technician looked, and then spent a lot of effort trying not to blush. But now was not the time.

He stood up, picked up the gun, and started pacing. He checked his watch, checked his gun was loaded, and looked at the door again. It was still locked.  
“Ethan for Christ’s sake. Calm down. I know you’re nervous, but this agitation is only going to make it worse.” Benji sighed, looking up from his laptop. His blue eyes had fear swimming in them too, but also tiredness and worry.

“I’m not agitated.” Ethan lied. “I am perfectly relaxed. Just a bit sleepy is all. Just wanted to-“ he stopped his rant when Benji raised his eyebrows at him.

“Yeah. That’s just a lie and we both know it. And put that thing down Ethan. We’re safe here.” Benji shook his head. “That’s why it’s called a safe house.”  
Ethan pocketed the gun, refusing to leave it where he couldn’t get to it. If someone came in, he would need it to protect Benji. Like hell he was putting it down. He did however stop pacing, and glanced down at his friend, who was still looking up at him expectantly. His laptop had gone dark now- the screen no longer alit having been ignored. The soft light from the lamps danced on Benji’s face, and glinted in his eyes, and Ethan could not help but think how it made Benji look like he was glowing. Maybe he was- the agent wouldn’t be shocked at that.

“I know.” Ethan said.  
“Good. Then why don’t we get to bed.” Benji suggested. “I personally am shattered, and I know you are.”  
“Uh no.” Ethan glared. “No way am I leaving you unprotected while I sleep.” Normally that would have annoyed Benji, Ethan knew, but he also knew the blonde was too tired to be pissed at the moment. He had large, dark circles pooling under his eyes, and a slouch in his walk more extreme than usual.  
“Ethan. I don’t need protection. I need sleep. And so do you. Look at you- you’re getting delirious for God’s sake.”  
“Am not.” Ethan huffed.  
“Are too. And I am as well. So goodnight.” With that Benji stood up, and cradling his laptop like it was his child, he shuffled over the room he had chosen. With about one million blankets trailing on the floor behind him.benji was rapped in so many he looked like a burrito.

Ethan was left standing there.

  
Was Benji right? Probably. He mainly was always correct, and Ethan was tired. He wanted to crawl into a ball and sleep forever. But he also cared for Benji, and that was more important. Keeping him safe. He checked his gun was loaded- again, checked the door and windows, before switching off the lamp and following after him.

Benji was already getting into bed when Ethan walked in. He turned turned and nodded to him, before sitting on the side of the bed, but when he noticed the gun in Ethan’s hand, He glowered at him.  
“Ethan- give it a rest! I’m fine. I’m a grown man I can look after myself. Just go to bed.”  
His tone suggested he was getting annoyed now, which wasn't good. An annoyed Benji was not a Benji Ethan could deal with at the moment. He still wasn’t backing down though.

“No. What if while I’m asleep she finds us?.”  
Benji considered this, and Ethan was glad he was taking his thoughts into account. For a moment, Ethan thought he had hit the nail in the head. He had not.  
“Fine. Stay up.” Benji grumbled, pulling himself under the duvet. “But when you can’t properly function tomorrow, or the day after, don’t come complaining to me.”

Benji clicked off the light, and glared at Ethan, his bright eyes always finding him, even in the dark. It was hard to be pissed at him, especially when his hair, so usually well combed, was standing up in quiffs, and his face, abundant from glasses, peaked out from under the covers. All the older agent wanted to do was pick him up and hug him to all his heart's content. Just to have Benji in his arms- to know he was safe, that was all he wanted. Was that too much to ask?

It was at this moment Ethan made a very rash decision. He gave in to Benji. Again. Because he could do nothing else. He kicked off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket and, still with wariness, placed the gun on the bedside cabinet. He made a point of switching on the safety first though.

“Ethan?” Benji asked, looking more than confused. Ethan then removed his belt, emitting a gasp from Benji, and he made his way over to the bed.  
“Ethan! What in God’s name do you think you’re doing?” Benji yelped.  
“Protecting you.” Ethan replied. It seemed a good enough excuse to validate what he was doing, and it was true. He did want and need to protect Benji, and this way, he would never be more than half a second away from him. In his very sleep deprived mind- it made perfect sense. Though maybe not to Benji.

“Ethan!” Benji stuttered, really at a loss as to what to say. He was sat up again, gaping down at Ethan like he had just admitted to being a duck in disguise.  
“Yes?”  
“You- You can’t just-“  
“Just what? I’ll keep you safe this way, nobody will be able to get to you in time to hurt you, and I will sleep. You will sleep. Everyone’s happy.”  
“I’m not! Ethan- we, we….people will talk!” He spluttered.  
“No. No one will find out. Besides we aren’t doing anything. Just sleeping in the same bed, for safety reasons.” Ethan gave a lopsided smile, and laid his head on the pillow and looked up at his friend expectantly.

By now Ethan was well aware his feelings for Benji had gone past friendship. He had realised probably the night after the bomb incident in London, and now it was all that consumed his thoughts. He still loved Julia, more than anything, but he felt something for Benji now too. He didn’t love Benji yet, but he knew with time, he would. Of course, Ethan would rather choke on his own vomit than say anything to the younger man, so a personal secret it had stayed. But, when in a position like this, Ethan couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like, a relationship with the technician. He could feel Benji’s warmth radiating off his body like it was a damn furnace, and it took every bit of his strong will not to snake his legs around Benji’s, and to just hug him until all of this horrible, horrible situation was over.

“Safety reasons huh?” Benji grinned, his eyes having dropped their concern at seeing Ethan’s relaxation. “Well okay. But this is for one night only- you hear? I like my personal space, and I will not have you constantly invading it.” He joked.  
“Yes Sir.” Ethan smiled back, his chest calming with the thought of Benji being safe. It was all okay. Ethan was in control.  
He closed his eyes, but opened them when he felt Benji’s peacock coloured eyes staring at him. Benji had laid down, and his face was pressed gently into the pillow next to Ethan’s. He was close. Ohhhh, so close and Ethan could reach out and stroke Benji’s hair if he wished.  
‘ _Too close. Too close. Too close, too close, too cl_ -‘  
“Thank You Ethan.” Benji whispered. His voice was quiet, but it didn’t need to be loud when Ethan was so nearby. He could hear the blondes breath ever so slightly, and that comforted Ethan massively.  
“What for?” Ethan whispered back. He felt like a teenage girl on a sleepover. He didn’t care.  
“For giving a shit. Even if I wasn’t happy with it- you had been willing to stay up tonight for me. You got me out of that place today, and ran slower so I could keep up. Thank you.”  
“Hey, no worries. That’s what friends do, right?”  
“Yeah.” Benji smiled. He scooted even closer to Ethan, so close he could feel his breath on his skin slightly. It was warm, and safe, and caused a shiver to make its way down Ethan’s spine.  
Then, Benji did something completely out of the blue. With shaking hands and closed eyes, he reached out and laid his arm across Ethan’s stomach. Ethan tried hard not to gasp- he really did, but it didn’t work. He hadn’t seen this coming at all. He had fantasised sure, after long, difficult missions, but he had never, ever allowed himself to consider it ever becoming a reality. And yet….  
Benji heard, and instantly went to pull back but Ethan caught Benji (he would always catch Benji, always save him) and laid his hand on his stomach again. Just as slowly as Benji had, he shuffled closer to him, and very carefully, pulled his body into his, until the two were laying entwined. Benji’s hands curled into Ethan’s shirt, and Ethan smiled so hard he thought he would combust. He felt safe, so safe and exultant. Benji was hugging him, and he was hugging him back.

Benji felt warm, soft, firm and _perfect_ in Ethan’s arms. He felt right. Ethan, being the shorter of the two buried his nose into Benji’s neck at closed his eyes. He smelt like rain and honey. Not the gunfire, blood and danger Ethan was so used to smelling.  
“Ethan?” Benji asked, his voice slightly muffled.  
“Mmmm?”  
“I give a shit about you too.”  
“I’m glad.” Ethan breathed.  
It wasn’t long before he fell asleep after that. Ethan dreamed of rain on a spring day, and Benji laughing. It didn’t matter he would never be able to kiss Benji- this was more than enough. 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan turns up bloody, desperate and close to collapsing at Benji’s door, and everything turns fluffy.

Ethan thought he was about to go insane. He was cold, and tired, and wet, and tired, and hungry, and oh God, _so fucking tired_. His mind felt as though it were compacting in on itself, and all his thoughts were slowly getting more and more compressed and disoriented. His body ached constantly, and his back was alight with pain and raw where newly formed scars were crawling their way up his back. His hands, shaking and far beyond his own personal control, were rapped in his jacket, as an attempt to warm them up. He wanted to cry, to scream, to collapse, but he still stood, waiting and patient, because he needed to see Benji. All this was for him, but Ethan knew he would be worth every damn second. He always was.

It had been two months since he had last had any contact at all with the technician, and when you work in the IMF, two months is a long time. Anything can happen in that amount of time and as Ethan had learned, people could die, governments could fall and rise, and new world order could be installed. Or, in Ethan’s case, he had joined an extremist Right Wing terrorist group, who had named themselves ‘Earth’s Hope.’ He had finally made his move two days ago, and killed every single member but one of the group during a meeting, once again saving millions. It wasn’t over yet though, and as if to prove this, their blood, mixed into a indistinguishable cocktail now, was still matted in his hair and smeared down his top and jacket. He was still on the hunt for the final member, who had managed to weasel his way out of the mess while Ethan had been too preoccupied with other matters. Ethan would be damned if he didn’t find him, he didn’t come home until he had finished the job.

However, all he needed right now was a rest so he could fully function, and track this bastard down properly. When he had heard that Benji was only a two hour flight away, Ethan had wasted no time in arranging a private flight, and instantly flew to West Canada, unable to resist temptation.  
The ‘hugging incident’ had been six months ago now, and it seemed so far off Ethan was really starting to question if it had happened. During his days in the facility that the group had lived and worked in, Ethan had thought of Benji every night, and every morning to give him the motivation he needed. Benji’s bright smiles, his terrible puns, his incredible, firm body that weaved and curved It’s way out of danger, but most importantly,the energy and hope he gave him. Ethan knew, as long as Benji was there, everything was worth fighting for. Absence really does make the heart fonder.

That was why he was waiting, in the pouring rain with only his duffel bag for company, outside the cabin Benji was apparently staying in. He was in a remote valley, that had taken Ethan two hours to cycle to (he was too broke to afford car hire), with huge forests that reached for the atmosphere and even taller mountains that touched stars.  
Finally, a light flickered to life in front of the window, and, three seconds later, (the longest three of Ethan’s life), the door opened.

Benji stood, tall and strong, wearing a bright yellow shirt, black trousers and black braces. He was holding a mug which had steam drifting peacefully from the top of it in one hand, and in the other, his gun, pointed at the floor. Both of these items fell to the floor with a loud crash when he saw Ethan, and he just did nothing but stare for a few seconds. Then, with a loud intake of air he launched himself at Ethan, and suddenly the brunette was being held. Benji’s beautiful arms were wrapping around his waist, and his long fingers running through Ethan’s hair. His heart was beating fast, Ethan could hear it because his head was pressed into Benji’s torso, and only then did he realise he has sunken to his knees. But it was okay. It was all okay now, because Benji was here.

“Ethan! Oh thank God!” Benji breathed. Hearing his name on Benji’s lips did things to Ethan, and he closed his eyes and breathed in Benji’s sent, never so glad to smell tea in his entire life.   
“C’mon, we can chat later. I need to get you inside.” Benji pulled away, and heaved Ethan up, leaving the mug and gun in the carpet as he closed the door, locked it, and walked him into what appeared to be a lounge. He placed Ethan down carefully onto a sofa, and glanced him over.   
“Well, you need to get out of these clothes first, they’re soaked, and then you’ll need a shower, coffee, and bed. In that order.” He nodded to himself, and Ethan gave him a lopsided smile, too tired to talk. But that didn’t matter. All that mattered was he was safe now. Benji lead Ethan upstairs, and into a bathroom, where, after helping Ethan out of most of his clothes, Benji left with a promise to return as soon as he had finished his shower. The steaming hot water was wonderful, and Ethan stayed under it for such a long time, he could feel his skin turning wrinkly. Not having the effort to stand in the shower, Ethan had decided to just sit on it, and he watched as all the water ran pink and red as the blood was washed out. He washed his hair with Benji’s shampoo, cleaned his body with Benji’s shower gel before stepping out the shower and drying off with Benji’s towel. He then changed into the clothes laid out for him, and feeling slightly replenished, made his way downstairs.

“Benji?” He called, as he wandered down into the kitchen, following the sound of music on a radio. It was a fast, classical piece that sounded very much like the rain outside, but with more comfort laced into it. Beni was leaning against the counter, tapping away with his hand absentmindedly to the soft piano tune and stirring a mug of something. He looked wonderful, Ethan thought. His hair looked gold in the light and his eyes sparkled so brightly they put even the finest of diamonds to shame.   
“How are ya feelin’?” He asked, passing Ethan the mug of coffee.   
“Better. But still tired.” Ethan murmured. He slumped against the counter, exhausted. Benji jumped up and sat on the work surface opposite him, and beamed down at the older man. Ethan thought his legs would give way if Benji kept smiling like that.

“I bet. How the hell did you even end up here?” He asked. “If you don’t mind me asking that is. In just thought you were meant to be in some top secret ‘ _Benji can’t know about any of this_ ’ mission.”   
“I was, still am. I just needed one nights break and heard you weren’t far away.” Ethan sipped his coffee. “I should ask the same for you.”  
“I guess that’s fair. There’s a major virus on the Secretaries hard drive, and I need to fix it. I just didn’t want to do that in that office. I had spent too long there recently you know- and I felt boxed up. They offered me this safe house as a ‘holiday get away.’ Of course I said yes.” He said. “Meant to be good for my mental health or somethin’. Though there ain’t anything wrong with it as far as I’m concerned.”  
“That’s true.” Ethan laughed. God he had missed Benji’s jokes. He had missed Benji.   
“Did you miss me?” Ethan tried, hoping to get the answer he wanted oh so badly out of Benji.   
“Yes, a million times over.” Benji nodded. “I was worried Ethan. I mean, I always am. And I know you’re gonna be alright, ‘coz you’re bloody _Ethan Hunt_. You always make it, it’s just- I don’t know….” he looked down into Ethan’s eyes, understanding and warmth dancing in his own.   
“I understand.”Ethan whispered. And he did.   
“Yeah…” Benji trailed off.

Without warning, he jumped off the counter and stepped up to Ethan, suddenly invading his personal space. Again. Ethan’s breathing hitched slightly, but he tried to cover it up with a sniffle. Benji didn’t look like he was buying it though.

“Dance with me?” Ethan blurted out, unable to stop himself. The music had changed now into a beautiful piece, this time slow and droning, every note meaningful and full of emotion.   
“Okay.” Benji whispered. Ethan’s heart leapt, and his stomach dropped. This was either a very good idea, or a very bad one.

When Benji’s hands looped around Ethan’s neck, and he brought their bodies flush together, Ethan concluded it had indeed been a very good idea. Their noses were so close they bumped slowly as Ethan wound his own arms around Benji’s back, and Ethan could feel the technicians breath on his lips. They slowly started to pivot and spin around the room, hardly in time, but neither noticed, too enraptured by the other. God, how Ethan wanted to kiss him.  
This type of contact seemed different to the hug. Any two friends can hug, but this was a different experience, and far more intimate. It was better.

“Did you miss me?” Benji breathed, his voice barely a ghost on his full lips.   
“Yes.” Ethan replied. “I thought about you every day.” He looked at Benji’s lips, and was shocked to see, when he looked back up again, Benji was staring at his.

‘ _Surely not_!’ He anticipated. Surely, Benji didn’t like him back. That was an insane idea, and yet, there he was. Benji looked back up, and realised Ethan had noticed. The cherry blossom colour his cheeks turned was stunning, and he stopped dancing.

“Ethan-“ he stuttered.   
“Yes?”   
“I- I thought about you every day too.”   
That was it.   
‘ _Fuck it_.’ Ethan concluded. Fuck it all, he was going to do it. If he ruined the friendship, then so be it. He had to try. He closed his eyes, and, with extreme precision and care, as to allow Benji to pull away if he wanted to, he pressed his lips to Benji's.

At first neither did anything. Ethan was too scared to do anything, whether that be to pull away or start moving his lips. But thankfully, Benji seemed to make that decision for him. He opened his mouth gently, and then closed it again, placing a definitive kiss on Ethan. Ethan almost died from relief. He too started to kiss with more force, nothing lustfull, not yet at least, and it was wonderful.   
Benji made a small noise that did things to Ethan, and before he knew it, he had lead Benji back to the surface, and was kissing him against it. Benji was delicate, and wet and warm, and delicious. He tasted every bit as amazing as Ethan knew he would, like coffee and love.

He started to card his hands through Benji’s wonderful, soft, golden hair, and pulled Benji’s body closer to his. All this was so perfect and surreal Ethan needed to hold onto something to, to ground him from floating away.

Then a flicker of Benji’s tongue against his lips, and Ethan whimpered slightly, parting his lips for Benji instantaneously. Benji kissed him deeply and meaningfully, sending shivers down his spine like ripples making their way through water.

They break apart after that, and Ethan keeps his eyes closed for a second before opening them, savouring the bliss, Benji is looking at him with such exhilaration and happiness, and his lips are slightly redder than usual.   
“You’re beautiful.” Ethan couldn’t help himself saying this, but something told him it was okay.   
“Look who’s talking.” Benji giggled, and Ethan would be damned if he didn’t think that was cute. Never, in all his life had he heard Benji giggle. He loved it.                                       He yawned slightly, and Benji laughed again.   
“Still tired eh?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Well at least we got this resolved.” Benji grinned. “I’ve been wanting to do that for ages.”   
“Funnily enough, so have I.” Ethan said. “And it was every bit as good as I thought it would be.”   
“Well there’s plenty more where it came from. But now-“   
“Bed.” Ethan finished.   
“Precisely.” Benj nodded, “How is it you always know what I’m thinking?”  
“Because you’re everything.”   
“Nah. But you are.”   
After that, the two made their way upstairs, coffee left cold and forgotten on the kitchen counter, two in body, but one in heat and spirit. Ethan slept for the first time in two months.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Wow! Thankyou all so much for your wonderful kudos and comments, this is the best response I have ever had to a fic. Every day when I open my Emails and see all these wonderful comments and kudos, my heart swells up. I love you all. 
> 
>  
> 
> This story was originally written to have one chapter, but after everyone being so nice, I had to do another. This second chapter took me six attempts to write. I am very sleep deprevated, but I hope it was worth it. 
> 
> I love you all.xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People! I hope you all had a wonderful Saturday. I know that this ship is a small one, but I love the community online for it, it’s so small and lovely. Everyone is so nice. The only bad thing is the lack of fanfic, so I hope I can contribute to rectifying this! I wrote this to Hearts, by Luke Christopher.
> 
> Sorry if this sucks.


End file.
